Bells
by SRC
Summary: Maggur has found a new pawn, a new way to create an unstoppable army he can manipulate with just a set of bells. Funny, how it's the tragedies that put your life in perspective. Takes place a little while after Lady Knight.
1. Chapter 1

"Bells"

By S.R.C.

Chapter One

_Note:_ So, I'm re-writing it again. And a new chapter is in transit, I pinky swear! Once again, I don't own anything that you recognize, so please don't sue me. Please review.

* * *

The wind was quickly picking up speed, whipping her hair in front of her eyes and menacingly causing lapses of distorted vision. Dirty blonde hair caught up in ridiculously long eyelashes was repeatedly pushed out of sharp, hazel eyes that were intensely focused on the gray, cloudy sky. The storm she was watching was still several hours away and was causing a commotion out at sea. The ships in the offing were rocking and bobbing with the choppy water.

From the cliff where Keladry of Mindelan sat, nature flooded her senses. The trees behind her drowned her ears, the salt from the sea ahead stung her dry nasal cavities, and the wind that seemed caressing at first was now biting at her skin and making her eyes water. It had seemed like ages since she had the luxury just to be. To be alone, to be relaxed, to be herself. Her back was nestled on the grass, tickling her neck and lanky appendages. The same grass that had been a rich emerald green just a week before was now dying into a soft, dry gold. Crackling orange leaves danced around her in an intricate cotillion. This was her favorite time of the year, when the end of summer collided with the beginning of autumn. The breath of the air turns cooler, not the boiled atmosphere of the summer. Natures temper would slowly came back down to relax, if only for a few weeks until winters own freezing fury would surface.

When she was a little girl, she and Anders would walk for hours, getting lost in the deep woods of Mindelan, never worrying that they still would have to make it back. It had been their personal goal to be able to navigate those woods without compasses, maps and lifeless mechanicals. Just to know the woods, to be "better woodsmen" Anders had told her.

Or "woods-people", a little Kel would indignantly remind him.

There was this one spot that they would frequent. A small patch of soft grass and weeds along side of a brook that was crystal blue, so clear you could see the greened, algae covered stones on the bottom. There, Anders would tell her stories. With his thick, expressive eyebrows and the famous, pensive hazel eyes that always seemed to hold a secret, he was the ideal storyteller.

"_Listen, Kel." He would tell her in a hushed voice, full of mystery. "Can you not here it?"_

"_Hear what?" Kel said in an equally quite voice. _

"_The wind, nature. If you just listen close enough, nature will tell you everything. You will never be surprised, Kel. Just learn to listen, watch, and react. Nature is immortal, Kel. Immortal, as well as two-faced and stronger than any god. You will never know whether it's on your side, or the enemies; it does not choose side. That's why you must always pay attention."_

"_Mama said that Mother Nature would always respect us, though"_

_Anders sighed, his lesson not going in the direction he planned it to. "No Kel. Nature doesn't care. It is indifferent to mortals."_

_Anders studied his sister and saw that familiar look of doubt she wore whenever she was about to question something. But before she could even open her mouth to comment, Anders stood up and brushed dried grass off his knees, and gave her a smile. "It's alright, Kel," he held out his hand to help the little girl up. "Just remember to listen, watch and react. You are going to be great someday, Kel." He told her with complete sincerity._

_They continued their journey into the forest._

It had been almost twelve years since she sat in that field with Anders. And supposedly she was great. She had friends; so many amazing people that support her and believe in her. She was the second Lady Knight and she had received dozens of noble decorations; decorations of the highest regards that only the most respected veterans received, for her efforts in the last war. Her life wasn't perfect or anything but she was ... content. She enjoyed castle life and having it as her second home. Her friends were at her disposal and there was always something that needed to be done. There was always something to keep her busy and not give her time to think about that void in her life, that couldn't seem to be filled up with anything.

Pushing up with her elbows, she stood up from her lounge and gave a cat like stretch as the wind ruffled her tunic a bit more harshly than before. The white, ugly dog, that had been sitting by his owners heel stood up as abruptly as Kel. Thunder roared in the gray distance and the wind continued to pick up velocity causing the trees and the forest to once again flood her senses.

With one last look to the angry, green sea she turned around and began her trek through the forest to the fortress, whistling for Jump to follow her.

* * *

_Note:_ Once again, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bells"

By S.R.C.

Chapter Two

_Note: _Thanks for the reviews. I guess, just keep reading to find out what the hell is going on? I wish I could rush the story more, but I'm still trying to get into the swing of this writing thing. If you can think of anything at all that I'm missing so far, please let me know! Or, if you think I got something mixed up with the characters, because I haven't read these books in awhile.grin

* * *

The canopy of the forest reminded her of her bedroom back at Mindelan. At the age of seven she had her mother paint the adobe walls a milky coffee color, while a sage green, earthy quilt adorned the four-poster bed. The lone window that stood tall in the room was decorated with lush, deep chocolate brown, crushed velvet curtains with a cream damask print, that looked so soft it was almost impossible to stop touching them. To hide the stony gray floor, there lay plush, shaggy carpets, that made Kel long to be barefoot in the grass. Not your typical little girls room, but it seemed to suit Kel just right. She always loved the forest and the sky. Two extremes in a category of likeness, but she knew how to navigate the fauna and she knew the stars were always there to help her with this.

She didn't know these woods all that well, so she stayed on the well- beaten path and began a brisk pace through the foliage. Every couple of minutes a small starling would sing out a pretty tune and Kel would look up to see a familiar bird. They would squawk at her telling her to get inside, and they themselves flew to better conditions. Thinking of all her flock that would migrate south disheartened her. Five months without at least half of her familiars ... well at least she had Jump...and Peachblossom.

She rounded down the last bend of the dirt path and saw the Castle gates in the distance. Two men were stationed there at all times, but Kel didn't recognize either of them so she gave a wave that said she would walk around to the stable entrance. Another look at the sky and the storm was ready to rage so she picked up her pace. For her effort she received a fat raindrop on her left cheek, momentarily blurring her vision.

After cooling down Peachblossom and readying the gelding for the night in, she walked through the paddock on towards the castle gates. Down by the stable exit, there were two other men stationed at watch. One she knew to be Seaver of Tasride. Hey gave her a frantic wave of excitement and she started to jog over, her sword clanging against her hip.

Seaver now stood at her exact height. His merry, brown eyes hadn't changed but his posture was different and his shoulders were broadened by a knight's life.

"Well, well. Finally decided to grow up, have you?" Kel started teasingly.

"Yeah. All your nagging really paid off." He retorted right back. And with that he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, clapping her shoulder with glee.

"It's so good to see you. Neal told me you came back but I've had no time ... no rest for the weary right?"

Laughing, Kel replied, "Don't I know it? I should have coined that phrase." The rain was now falling in a halfhearted downpour and all occupants were nearly soaked through.

As they moved to stand under the pavilion of the stonewall, she felt the eyes of the second knight on her. She peered at him curiously before it dawned on her. Sandy brown, shoulder length wavy hair, dark eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes and a dazzling white smile with a strong jaw line.

She let out a whistle, "Faleron of King's Reach. Decided to finally grace me with your presence after four years?" It _had_ been years since she last saw him. He and Prince Roald, along with the rest of that year seemed to have slipped away from her. He had been such an important friend too. But she knew that duty was before friendship.

Faleron gave her a coy smile. "The famous Lady Knight. Keladry of Mindelan, you truly are a sight for sore eyes." His eye's twinkled suspiciously. "Ah! And you began nesting already, too. Going to play mother hen once again?" and he and Seaver started to chuckle.

Keladry was baffled. _How did they know? I just started to talk to them_. So as not to fall victim to the label of ignorant, she laughed along also, a little unsure of herself. Her masked look of confusion only fed the laughter of the two knights. Faleron reached his hand over and began to brush her damp hair by her left ear. She visibly flinched at the contact but relaxed when he drew his hand away...with a piece of grass, hay, and twig. She let loose a chuckle as well.

_Oh, that Nesting_.

After a minute the boys finished their laughter and saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed, hiding a smile and one eyebrow arched. Something she picked up from Dom.

"If it was not for my...nesting, as you so fondly put it, neither of you would have made it past Myles' classes. Not to mention math." And she allowed her smile to break through.

The men turned to each other and shared a look, and with out warning dropped down to their knees in a stance of mock gravel, holding her calves and chanting words of praise to Keladry.

Kel stood in shock and looked down and pulled her legs away from their gracious hands and gave Jump the signal.

Jump immediately pounced into action on Seaver, playfully nipping his hands and ankles, actually tickling more than hurting. This in turn made Kel and Fal laugh at Seavers expense.

"Hey! Kel! Call the mutt off!" he said laughing out loud. She helped Seaver to his feet and then offered her hand to help the other knight up. Faleron's hands were calloused and but his fingernails were clean and his grasp was strong, if a bit wet from the rain. His eyes studied hers as she pulled him up.

Ducking her head, in hopes to hide her reddening face, she pulled uncomfortably on her tunic. It was clinging to her body from the rain and beginning to itch.

"OK, enough making fun of me. I should go find Neal. He said he wanted to talk to me when I first got here but I haven't had a chance to catch up to him. It was good to see you, Seaver. And Faleron, don't make yourself a stranger, alright?" And with that she turned to walk through the gates, past the stables and practice fields.

* * *

_Note:_ Please keep reviewing!


End file.
